


worries

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, shhhhh... it's a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is technically ship stuff
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 23





	worries

"Hinata..."  
Hajime Hinata was snapped out of his daydream.   
"W-what?"   
Hajime realizes he's on the floor. Standing in front of him was a boy who looked similar to him. The boy had similar brown hair that stuck up, just fluffier.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Who.. are you?"  
The boy smiled. "I'm Makoto Naegi!" His smile was contagious, Hajime couldn't help but smile too.   
"Where am I?"  
"You're at my house. It's... a long story. I'm part of the Future Foundation, if that sounds familiar to you. Would you like help up?"   
Makoto holds out his hand and helps Hajime up.   
Hajime's memory is fuzzy. He can't think straight.  
"Can you tell me why I'm here?"  
"I'm... not allowed to, but I promise that it's ok."   
Once again, Makoto's smile helps some of Hajime's worries fade away.  
"Ah, shit." Hajime realizes he's still holding on to Makoto's hand. It's warm.  
He lets go.  
"Follow me!" Makoto leaves the room.


End file.
